utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Rhapsody (song)
The first track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Jinguji Ren|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Jinguji Ren']], by Jinguji Ren, voiced by Suwabe Junichi. Translation Hey Lady… Can you hear? Transmitted in every sigh Is an invitation…to an amazing dream To keep the moon afloat in the night sky, It’s encircled by the stars, dreaming & dancing With shining beauty and splendor, Give me, give me a young lady’s “love call” Hold up your heart’s light Yes, get up, get up, get up! Once more, get up, get up, get up! Thank you! This great mood engulfed in love Was created by everyone here In this sea of starlight, I kiss you for eternity Together, let’s light the world with orange-colored flames Let’s release these passionate emotions Believe that this rhapsody resonating with those feelings, No matter the darkness, This song shall sparkle On this journey in search of true love, Take me along, dreaming & dancing Only centimeters away from your lips, Seeming to trip, I’ll give you, give you a “sweet kiss” I want to feel your voices! Yes, get up, get up, get up! Once more, get up, get up, get up! Thank you! Our fingers intertwined, see, Even this tantalizing time Doesn’t seem so bad, right? …Now, I kiss you, come this way Together, let’s see this orange-colored dream to its end Until this love burns down to zero With this miraculous, once-in-a-lifetime rhapsody, There’s no need for words As our hearts become this song Together, let’s light the world with orange-colored flames Let’s release these passionate emotions Believe that this rhapsody resonating with those feelings, No matter the darkness, This song shall sparkle Hey Lady… Can you hear? Try closing your eyes …I’m by your side!Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Romaji Hey Lady… kikoeru kai? toiki mo tsutawaru kurai saikou na… yume ni goshoutai yozora ni ukabu　tsuki no youni hoshi ni kakomare Dreaming&Dancing birei ni karei ni kagayaku ni wa ojou-san kata no “Love Call” Give Me×2 kokoro no hikari o kazashite Yes, Get Up×3　Once More, Get Up×3 SANKYU ai ni tsutsumarete GOKIGEN sa kono minna ga tsukuri dashita SUTĀRAITO no umi de I Kiss You　eien ni issho ni ORENJI iro no hi o tomosou sekai e atsui omoi o tokihanatou shinjiru kimochi hibikiau RAPUSODI donna yami ni datte sa kirameku uta ga aru shinjitsu no RABU o　sagasu tabi ni tsurete ikasete Dreaming&Dancing ato suu SENCHI de KIMI no RIPPU de TORIPPU dekisou “Sweet Kiss” Give You×2 KIMI no koe o kanjitai yo Yes, Get Up×3　Once More, Get Up×3 SANKYU karameyou yubi to yubi o hora kono jirettai jikan datte waruku wa nai daro? …saa I Kiss You　kocchi oide issho ni ORENJI iro no yume no hate IKImashou ai ga ZERO kyori ni naru made o kiseki no youna nido to nai RAPUSODI kotoba wa mou iranai sa HĀTO ga uta ni naru issho ni ORENJI iro no hi o tomosou sekai e atsui omoi o tokihanatou shinjiru kimochi hibikiau RAPUSODI donna yami ni datte sa kirameku uta ga aru Hey Lady… kikoeru kai? hitomi o tojite goran …ORE wa soba ni iru yo Kanji Hey Lady…聴こえるかい? 吐息も伝わるくらい 最高な…夢にご招待 夜空に浮かぶ　月のように 星に囲まれ　Dreaming&Dancing 美麗に華麗に輝くには お嬢さん方の「Love call」Give me×2 心の光を翳して Yes, Get up×3 Once more Get up×3 サンキュ愛に包まれてゴキゲンさ このみんなが創り出した スターライトの海で I kiss you　永遠に 一緒にオレンジ色の火を灯そう世界へ 熱い想いを解き放とう 信じる気持ち響き合うラプソディ どんな闇にだってさ 煌めく歌がある 真実のラブを　探す旅に 連れて行かせて　Dreaming & Dancing あと数センチでキミのリップで トリップ出来そう「Sweet kiss」Give you×2 キミの声を感じたいよ Yes, Get up×3 Once more Get up×3 サンキュ絡めよう指と指をほら この焦れったい時間だって 悪くはないだろ?…さあ I kiss you　こっちおいで 一緒にオレンジ色の夢の果てイキましょう 愛がゼロ距離になるまでを 奇蹟のような二度とないラプソディ 言葉はもういらないさ ハートが歌になる 一緒にオレンジ色の火を灯そう世界へ 熱い想いを解き放とう 信じる気持ち響き合うラプソディ どんな闇にだってさ 煌めく歌がある Hey Lady…聴こえるかい? 瞳を閉じてごらん …オレは側にいるよFrom kasi-time.com (Japanese) Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Episode 06 of Maji LOVE 2000% (2nd Season).From broccoli.co.jp (Japanese) References